I am Lord Frieza (the needed DBZ Frieza SI)(Evil protagonist)(Remake)
by TheTower1
Summary: A random smart human from our Earth gets inserted into our favorite evil, eloquent, intelligent, sadistic, and powerful galactic emperor and he decides that is just fine with him. This SI has no plans to help his favorite characters out and is only out for himself in this new universe. (Evil Intelligent Villain SI Protagonist / Self Insert)(Technically not a SI)
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Hey guys and girls, it's me, The Tower, even though on this site I am Corrupteddrake. Well, I was bored and I decided to remake my DBZ fanfiction. The previous story was boring and I really thought it could have been done better, which is why I stopped writing it in the first place. I think the main reason it turned out that way was that I was trying to rush out chapters when I was writing it. This story I will be writing is just for my own entertainment and therefore updates may or may not occur whenever I am bored. Just don't expect much from me and I hope you will be as entertained by reading this as I will by writing it.

**Chapter 1 – I am now Lord Frieza.**

I look up into the night sky while I sit in my hover chair, my tail twitching as I thought deep thoughts. On the armrest is a drink of dark red color within a wine glass. It was not really wine or at least not the wine that I was used to.

It was not made with grapes grown from a vine nor was it even grown on Earth. It was actually made from a dark red root; called a Gumbuss, grown on a planet with very low gravity and interesting magnetic forces which allowed for floating pieces of earth, like flying islands. The Gumbuss is only grown at a certain altitude making it a very rare delicacy.

The planet the Gumbuss is from is named Frieza # 342. The planet has nothing else interesting about it, just the root and floating islands. No interesting mineral or technology. And its inhabitants were weak and primitive. However, they still exist and are flourishing under my steady rule. They could even travel about the islands using my technology, instead of relying on random island collisions.

That is right; surprisingly I am now in the DBZ universe. Also surprisingly, I have somehow become Frieza, the self-claimed Emperor of the Galaxy.

I was currently thinking about my, Frieza's, memories and history, which I never knew before as well as the future that may or may not pass.

Was I in some sort of AU or in one of the many alternative DBZ universes? I could be in a universe like GT or the Future Trunks time line or I may even be in the central time line that now extends into Dragon Ball Super. I may even be in the DBZ movieverse or in the manga or the anime or even DBZ Kai. All of these things are worrisome.

If I am now in the central time line would the Trunks timeline change to have another version of me in it or would it have had the original Frieza. If the Trunks timeline is unchanged does that mean that Cell will go to Earth or he may even be on Earth aleady.

Is Buu currently on Earth, waiting to be awakened?

Is Broly out there somewhere?

What about Bojack, does he exist trapped in North Kai's planet and is the reason such a small planet has a gravity of five times the Earth's?

Will I say a Namek will explode in five minutes but have at least 3 hours of fighting on Namek later because the original writer was having writer's block?

Does it take me a half hour to power up to my maximum power?

Well at least I know for a fact that the last one is not true, thankfully.

Is Super Saiyan just a tingly feeling on your back?

Not likely.

Does Dragon Ball Super exist… And all those overpowered guys.

My thoughts on this is actually that is does not exist, at least in its current form, simply because I, Frieza, have never heard of Beerus before. He may or may not exist in this universe, but I have never heard of him and therefore could not have been is lackey like in Dragon Ball Super. I, as Frieza, have also never heard of Majin Buu. Which I am somewhat glad about, since I really hated how Goku was portrayed in Dragon Ball Super. It is almost like the original author forgot how Goku acted in DBZ and decided to make a one dimensional worse version of DBZ abridged and GT combined.

Another reason that I am skeptical that Dragon Ball Super exists is that there are far more species in existence then Whis said there was. I own over 500 planets and large number of those planets actually has their own unique species. Cooler, my brother who does in fact exist, owns over 200 planets which also have a large number of unique species and my Father, King Cold also owns hundreds of planets, which while are only a few dozen unique species has some of the most technologically advanced civilizations, the planets which I sold were mostly to these civilizations. There are also a large number of unique species of planets we do not currently control.

Now it could be that after Cooler, Father, and I die there is the largest galactic civil war ever and after the ashes cool there are only a few civilizations left. The war would have to be so huge that it even drew in the other civilizations that are not currently in our control.

Actually, now that I think about it, this does actually seem possible. There has to be an explanation why Frieza's forces decide to resurrect Frieza in Dragon Ball Super. Does this make us, the Cold family, the single largest cause of peace in the Galaxy and the Z Fighter the cause of the universe's near destruction? That is actually somewhat ironic.

But Gold form… Can I make that seriously overpowered form?

I am leaning toward not right now. I have a hunch that the Golden Frieza form was only possible due to the time Frieza spent in hell and that he used some sort of Hell Ki just like how SSB used God Ki.

One thing is certain despite all of this. I have to get stronger then I currently am. Out there are at the very least Majin Buu and the androids 17 and 18 in the making. I could easily get rid of the androids by just going to Earth and blowing it up right now. They are also simply a local problem to Earth and will not affect the universe under my rule.

However, I know that Majin Buu will not be stopped just by blowing up the Earth. Babidi would simply move to a different planet. He would also likely move if the androids start destroying the Earth. Although that would put back Majin Buu's revival, it would stop me from knowing where he currently is, which could be disastrous. Also Babidi likely already has control of his minions which are stronger than I currently am.

This is all assuming Majin Buu even exists in this universe. However, despite having no proof I have a feeling that I am right and he does exist.

Now, Frieza had never really trained at all in his entire life. He was already so much more powerful than everyone he never saw any real point to training to become stronger. He had however, spent a lot of time learning how to do things with the energy he already had, mostly due to boredom. He could use his energy in hundreds of different ways. The conquering of over 500 worlds were not for show nor the countless worlds that were completely destroyed. If Frieza saw a technique that was surprisingly useful he would use the scouter to record the technique and try to make it himself.

If he ever spent his time trying to remake the Namekian regeneration like he originally planned to do in the show he could have become immortal in a similar way to Cell. Due to the Frost Demons unique biology, which does not require any resources and can survive on purely each cells own energy. This is also the reason why Frieza can survive in space and even if he is chopped into 100 pieces and will only die if he is disintegrated, he just can't regenerate back from being chopped up.

Despite the worry of the near future and my thoughts of my new past, I also have to focus on my new present. I am Frieza, the emperor of the universe, eloquent, intelligent, sadistic, and powerful. With a flick of my fingers I can casually destroy whole planets even in my least powerful of forms.

I am currently on the landing bed area of planet Frieza #79. In case, you are not a DBZ fanatic nor have access to the DBZ Wiki. Frieza #79 is the main staging point for my forces in the northern area of the Galaxy. I awakened as Frieza right before he decided to head to planet Namek in the show.

That's right I never left for planet Namek and I have no plan to be there when the Z forces show up.

Instead, I am currently waiting for someone.

Just then against the nearly black sky devoid of stars is a travel pod against the purple moon. Flying extremely quickly and crashing into a giant cushion. After a moment the pod opens to reveal Vegeta, his armor almost completely destroyed with blood dripping down his face.

"Hello Vegeta." I say with a cruel smirk on my face.

"Frieza..." He groans out before passing out.

...

'What to do. What to do. What do I do with Vegeta. A great ape of a problem, if I do say so.' I think while tapping the armrest of my chair and twitching my tail's tip back and forth.

I, of course, did not let him get near a healing pod and heal himself back up to good as new. I simply had him thrown into his quarters, in his extremely injured state. Sure, I know that him healing up would not threaten me in the least. I know he would only be slightly stronger than Dodoria and Zarbon in his shape shifted state, due to using the Saiyan's overpowered trait to grow powerful enough to fight against whatever they sensed when taking the injury or in Vegeta's case to become able to fight against Goku's Kaioken x3, but that is nowhere near powerful enough to threaten me.

However, it would give me time to think about what I should do with him. Sure, he hates me and wants to kill me, but if I killed everyone who hated me and wanted to kill me I would not even have half of my army. I would have never even have let the Saiyans originally work for me.

The problem is the dragon balls. Personally, now that I know everything that I know. I don't really see the need for the dragon balls. I can eventually come up with something that would make me as immortal as Cell and even if I do die I won't be bound for nothing, but for the DBZ hell which while extremely annoying is not nearly as bad as non-existence. In addition, even if I become immortal, I could still be easily erased from existence, assuming Gods of Destruction or Zeno exist. Becoming immortal may not only not keep me alive but also may just be the fastest path to complete non-existence. Becoming stronger is the only real way to ensure survival.

However, if Vegeta actually gets them and wishes for immortality he would likely keep attacking me growing stronger every time I defeated him and he regenerated. Just like when I destroyed the Planet Vegeta, while I do not mind people hating me and wanting me dead, I will not allow them to have even the faintest chance of success.

Just due to this, I would normally have already vaporized him. However, I now know what may be out there and I am worried that in the future I may just need Vegeta but not have him.

Saiyans can grow monstrously strong very quickly if needed by being wounded, that is not even counting their powerful transformation they can get when they become strong enough. It is not really Vegeta I might need but just a powerful Saiyan in general.

Vegeta… Vegeta… I might just need a Saiyan, but Vegeta is a liability. Broly, if he exists, may even be stronger than I am and is uncontrollable, or at least hard to control.

My finger freezes from my constant taping. If I may just need a Saiyan, but not Vegeta and I don't know if any other Saiyan's exist…

I wonder where I can find a Saiyan that might become powerful enough to take on something stronger than me, but would not kill me if they become stronger than me…

The answer is obvious.

I may have to go to Namek anyway.

I tap on my scouter and access the communicator.

"Zarbon, prepare for our departure, we are going to Namek after all." I command as I head towards Vegeta's quarters.

"Hello again, Vegeta" I say cheerfully with an over exaggerated smile.

"Frieza…" Vegeta groaned out. "You killed them... You killed them all… didn't you?"

"No actually, not all of them. You killed Nappa yourself, remember. Hahaha." I laugh out at his misfortune.

"But you Vegeta, I guess I always had a soft spot for you. Unfortunately, you have become a liability." I say as my eyes glow red.

"Curse you… one da-"

That was as far as he got before being completely disintegrated.

"Day someone will get vengeance upon you, bla bla bla. I have heard it all before." I finished for him and turn around with a smirk on my face.

You might think that this being my first kill as Frieza I would be hung up about it. However, this is not like those fan fictions you read where the main character has to spend time figuring everything out. When I became Frieza, it was like Frieza's whole life up until that moment was concatenated onto my own. Everything he did, every decision he made, it is like it happened to me. Hundreds of years of being Frieza, from when his life began until now.

The only question, I wonder, is if I am Frieza with a random human's memories or if I am a random human with Frieza's memories and body.

I guess it does not really matter in the end.

Vegeta dust blows away due to the small wind generated by my ki as I walk out of the room and on my way to Namek.

I never really liked Vegeta as a character anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Planet Namek.**

Sitting and think seems to have become my pastime, for once again, I was sitting in my hover chair thinking about what I was going to do when I got to Namek. However, this time I was looking out into space from within my space ship as we travel towards Namek at faster than light speed.

Since, I didn't leave right away and waited for Vegeta, I would likely get there around the same time as Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin. But I still don't know what I will do. I still don't have enough information to make a definite decision.

However, anything I do may completely mess everything up. I am still not 100% sure that going to Namek is even the right thing to do. As I said before, I don't really care about the dragon balls as long as they are around to make wishes if they are really needed. Really needed to help me, that is. Having the Z force wishing Kami / Piccolo back would likely help me out in the long run by having another set available.

On the other hand, Goku is very weak right now. He is able to beat Captain Ginyu but he is not that much stronger. The androids he has to fight later is thousands of times stronger than he is right now. Then there is Cell and then Majin Buu and Goku never seems to get very strong unless he knows about a strong opponent exists that he needs to train for. In between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Goku stayed at about the same power level.

I need Goku to be stronger, vastly stronger, or else I will likely be destroyed by Majin Buu or Cell if he is there and I don't go destroy him.

Another option is to become vastly stronger myself. This is actually the preferable option. I personally don't care if Goku is stronger, I just want to have a backup plan for not being strong enough myself.

My main goal is become stronger myself, stronger than anything that may come for me.

The idea of a gravity chamber sounds like the easiest way to go. Many people likely have wondered why a guy that can lift an airplane with his finger and is able to blow up a planet would have a hard time with only 10g. However, high gravity was never about training your muscles. It is about the crazy pressure exerted upon all of your cells and using you Ki to hold them together. Being in 10g is a lot harder than just lifting 2000 lbs.

However, there is a problem with this idea. It cannot be done with the technology at my disposal. Not the increasing gravity itself, we can easily do that. Artificial Gravity is actually our tech that the Briefs stole from our drop pods.

What I don't know is how they were able to make a vehicle that can handle that massive amount of gravity. Even our strongest metals would be crushed under its own weight at 100g. Yet the spaceship they made for Goku could easily handle the gravity with no visible strain.

I have a theory that it is due to a similar technology to their capsules, which allows the ship from isolating itself from the gravity.

100g is nothing to me. Well, at least I assume so. Even though I have never experience that much gravity myself, Frost Demons are very good at surviving hostile environments.

The Frost Demon's home world itself is so cold and desolate there that one would never expect any life to evolve there. The planet's atmosphere would be lethal to most races due to it never getting warmer than around 40 Kelvin and it has very few forms of life other than us. It has no water, unless you count the ice, but it does have beautiful rivers of liquid nitrogen. It is really no wonder that we evolved into not needing any of the things most races need to survive and are even able to survive in space.

What I really want is the technology to go far beyond that. 200g, 300g, maybe even 500g who knows how high I can endure and use to get stronger.

With a stronger base, I can then try to come up with a way to make a form stronger than my true form. Something that will times my power by many times over and be as OP as the Super Saiyan form giving myself a x50 to my already overwhelming power.

However, without a gravity chamber or someone as powerful as myself to train against all of this would be just a dream. I would have to do something crazy dangerous like try to train close to a black hole or something.

Another option would be to somehow make my golden form or even go beyond that. However, I already explained why I didn't think that would work currently.

Whenever I face a tough problem I always find it a good idea to figure out my end goals and then work backwards to where I currently am. For some reason, working backwards like that is always easier to me than working forwards.

My main goal is to become stronger and my secondary goal is to have a backup in case I am not strong enough…

Alright, I have a plan. Now I just need to implement it.

"Zarbon, get in here. I have a mission for you." I order into my scouter.

….

"Hey, I'm sensing… something over there." Gohan says to Bulma and Krillin who are celebrating the fact that they are picking up a dragon ball and therefore there are dragon balls on the planet.

At that Krillin turns serious, "Where?"

"It near and strong… and its coming this way!"

At this point, I start to hear what they are saying.

"His- his power is immense, Gohan, larger than anything I have ever felt." Krillin says.

"He's wearing the same kind of armor as the Saiyans, but he isn't Saiyan." Gohan replies.

I land in front of them and stand before them. I left my chair back on my ship.

Bulma is cowering behind a leg of the old Namekian ship while Krillin and Gohan are cowering out in the open in front of the ship.

It was quite easy to find them. No one ever comes to Namek. I just had to wait for a ship, any ship, to show up and land.

"Hello, I am Lord Frieza. I guess you can call me the official welcoming committee to this lovely little planet." I say with a smile. "As for why I am wearing this armor. It is not that I am wearing armor like a Saiyan, but that they are wearing armor like mine."

"Y- your after the dragon balls aren't you, just like Vegeta!" Krillin stammers out accusingly.

"The dragon balls…" I say with a smirk. "Actually, I couldn't care less about them really. And Vegeta… He's dead."

I can see that they are completely stumped. Their minds whirling around but coming to no solution.

"No, no, I am here for something much more important."

In an instant, I rush over and knock Gohan and Bulma unconscious. I grab them and rush back to were I was standing, holding their knocked out forms behind me. To Krillin, I am sure it looked like they were teleported.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouts out, seemly having forgotten Bulma.

"He he," I chuckle. "I need you to deliver a message… for Goku that is. If he ever wants to see his little friends again, he will have to confront me. Also, remember that I now have the dragon radar, so I will know if you try to gather the Dragon Balls to wish for their return."

With that said, I knock Krillin out as well and fly away.

….

When Krillin later woke up, he realized how out of his depth he really was. He had no way to send a message back to Earth. The ship was completely in Namekian and he had no way to send back a message telepathically. There was no way he could fight that guy to get Gohan and Bulma back. There was absolutely nothing he could do in this situation, unless Goku somehow telepathically contacts him.

Krillin absolutely hated feeling useless even back when he was a kid, but there was really nothing he could really do in this situation.

However, just when he was about to give up all hope, he thought of something.

….

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Goku is still injured from his fight with Vegeta and was in the hospital.

At that moment, he was bored and therefore decided to train his telekinesis. He decided to try holding water from a cup above his head while keeping it in the shape of the cup without the cup actually being there.

"Goku!" His wife yells.

"Ah!" Losing his focus he loses control of the water and it falls on his head, drenching him.

"Goku… What are you doing?" Chi Chi asks exasperated. "Now you're all wet."

"Well…" Goku was about to explain when he felt something was off. He didn't know what but something didn't seem quite right. He looks off into the distance with a serious look on his face. "Something… something is not right..."

At that Chi Chi shoves a towel over his head and rubs his wet hair harshly. "The only thing wrong here, mister, is you not being in bed and getting well."

"But Chi Chi-" Goku whined.

"But nothing. You get back in bed this instant!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The secret to Frieza's training.**

I arrived back at my ship with Gohan, Bulma, and a single dragon ball that I had picked up on the way back.

Although, I said I would be watching to see if the dragon balls moved, I figured it would be better just to take one to keep anyone from using the dragon when I'm not looking.

Bulma and Gohan have not awakened and would not for some time. I dropped them off and ordered my subordinates to detain them without harm. The dragon ball, however, did not leave my sight.

I originally took Bulma and Gohan to force a confrontation with Goku, but I was wondering if I should just have them loaded in one of the smaller ships and sent off Namek and keep them for real. However, I decided against this due to multiple factors.

For Bulma, in order to get anything out of her I would need to give her access to technology. This would be a bad idea since she was even able to build a time machine. I do not trust that if given time and tech she could not build a way to escape or even a way to harm me or my empire if given enough reason.

It is the same reason I can't just go and kidnap Dr. Gero and force him to work for me. What would stop him from making an android to kill me while I was not looking?

There is really no good way to force Bulma to work for me. Nor is there a way to force her to give me tech that would not just explode catastrophically.

Gohan, on the other hand, I could likely get him to work for me. He is just a child and he was even kidnaped and trained by Piccolo, so there is some precedence. However, he is already stronger than many of my men and I would have to have either someone from the Ginyu squad, Dodoria, or Zarbon constantly watching him or else he would try to escape. I could threaten him with going to Earth and harming his dad or mom, but that sounds like a bad idea to me. There is no way I would get him on my side with that. I would have to treat him just like Vegeta and that is not likely to end well.

I mused slighting about forcing Gohan to be under the Ginyu Force, and convince them he is part of a Jr. division in training, but I can just image how they would mess him up in the head with their shenanigans. Then he would be useless to me.

No, it would be better to keep to my original plan.

However, it will be at least a week before Goku gets here and it would be wasteful as well as boring for me to just sit here and do nothing. I may as well train until he gets here, even though I doubt I will need it against him.

Now, I had never really trained at all in this life. I was already so much more powerful than everyone I never saw any real point to training to become stronger. However, that does not mean I didn't know how to do so. That I didn't know how to make myself stronger, and now that I know that I am not the strongest in the multiverse, I have a good reason to train too.

You could even say that I know how to train better than anyone in the Universe. The Frieza from Dragon Ball Super only need four months to become a powerhouse. Even without his golden form, he was able to easily destroy everyone. And I know exactly how he did it.

Most people look at my lower forms and wonder to themselves, "Why would he ever want to make himself weaker? Everyone is constantly trying to make forms stronger than themselves. Forms that multiplies their own power. Why would he ever want to divide his own power instead?"

However, that thought is a terrible trap. A trap that everyone even my own brother fell into. Only I seem to see the genius behind making weaker forms and it is the reason my Dragon Ball Super self became so powerful so quickly.

For you see, these lower forms are not just so that people that want vengeance against me will train until they are stronger than my lowest form and attack me not realizing that I am far more powerful nor is it that I enjoy seeing people that thought they could beat me get humbled under my real power.

Those are just side benefits.

The real truth is that the more powerful you become the harder it is to increase your own power. When you have a power level of 1000 just training under 10g could get you to a power level of 2000 easily doubling your power. However, if your power level is 120 million then the training required to get to 240 million is a lot more, both in length as well as in harshness.

On top of that everyone eventually reaches a wall in their base power where no matter how hard they try they will never become stronger than that. The Saiyans got around this by just making new forms that multiplied their power by insane number, first x50 at SSJ, then x100 at SSJ full power, then x200 SSJ2, then x800 at SSJ3, then assuming GT's SSJ4 exists that would be even higher at least x1000, probably more. In Super, they even throw in God Ki, which blows everything else out completely.

Most races cannot make new forms with multipliers that high. Even the form Cooler has in that movie that everyone calls 5th form, which would actually be incorrect in name, but I will leave that be for now, only has a slight multiplier of maybe x2 or less.

However, my forms are in fact a true division. If I gain 1 Ki in my form that people call first form, but I call my lowest form, then I gain over 200 Ki in my true form at 100%. On top of that, it is far easier to make a divisor form than a multiplier form. With everyone struggling to make a x2 form I can make a /200 form.

That is the secret to my incredible increase in strength. Everyone that is constantly looking to make more powerful forms are all idiots. What they should have all done is make forms that divide their own power like I have. Maybe I should even have my forms divide my power even more. I could do one push up and it would be the same as thousands of push ups in much higher gravity. Far far more than double the effect for half the effort.

The only problem with this method is that by training at a lower level you can lose control of your own energy at 100%. If you can recall, it takes me a while to go from 50% to 100% and even then I have a hard time controlling it, which is the cause of those cool lightning and unconscious telekinetics, which while looking cool is a terrible waste of energy. So, by using this method after gaining power, you have to spend a while at your max level to let yourself get used to your own power and have that power on command without waste in an instant.

My face unconsciously morphs into a grin.

I wonder I strong I can get in only a week.

…..

Krillin's plan was a simple plan, but a good one. If he couldn't use the ship to send a message, since everything is in Namekian then he would just have to get a Namekian to help him.

The first Namekian village he found seemed to be in an extremely cautious state. However, after he explained what happened, both on Earth as well as here, they were glad to help him out. He also learned that Frieza forcibly took their dragon ball, which is why they were initially so cautious. Luckily, Frieza didn't hurt anyone to badly.

However, for some reason the elder Namekian sent a Child Namekian with back him named Dende to help him send a message. The Elder told him that they needed all their warriors in case Frieza came back.

Krillin doubted that Frieza would come back now that he had the dragon ball as well as that that was the real reason why the elder would send a child back with him. However, all that didn't really matter since with Dende's help he managed to get a message back to Earth.

Goku had already left, but Krillin left a message with Bulma's father, who seemed quite worried and promised to get the message to Goku.

After everything was done all he could do was wait and hope.


End file.
